


Love Letter

by Amariys



Series: Drabbletober 2019 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbletober, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: One of Minami’s jobs as the unofficial ZooL’s manager is collecting their fans letters.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of drabbletober. This is a bit rushed. Please pardon any mistakes you may find.

**LOVE LETTER**

Sometimes, Minami wonders whether it's better for him to act more reckless and like his age just so people won't feel inclined to give him  _ more _ responsibilities. It's perhaps a bit too late to think like that now. He's been acting as a good boy for far too long he's not sure he can just drop it now.

Still, that shouldn't be a reason as to why he  _ seemingly _ is nominated as ZooL's unofficial manager. In the first place, it's rather strange that their group hasn't gotten any manager yet. Sure, it's still understandable at first. Their group isn't that big or famous. Most of the concerts or shows they get are all due to either Minami or Ryo-san’s connection, but it’s all in the past. Now, ZooL’s famous enough that the members need to wear hats to cover their identities while walking in the town. So, logically, they should’ve started to look for a manager candidate soon.

Minami’s determined to bring the topic up with Ryo-san next time. For now, though, he'll keep doing the mundane things a manager should do -- like collecting fan letters for ZooL’s members and dropping them on each respectful person’s desk afterwards. 

At least all of the members seem grateful enough for his effort. Minami first drops the letters intended for him on his desk before going through his round. He goes to Haruka’s desk, the nearest one from him, before calling out softly to the younger man.

“Isumi-san, here are your letters.”

“Ah, thank you as always, Minami! I'm sorry you need to do this." Haruka sounds sincerely apologetic. "You don't really have to do this, you know."

Minami smiles. Haruka may act tough, but really, he's actually very considerate. "It's fine. I don't particularly mind. Though I do think we're in dire need of a proper manager. It'll surely make our work better."

"Yes, I agree. Well, maybe we can bring it up on our next meeting."

Minami hums his agreement before continuing on his round. Touma isn't at his desk, most likely going out to buy some snacks, so Minami just leaves the letters on the desk. With that done, Minami finally approaches their last member's desk. 

“Oh, Minami! Are those my fans letters?" Torao asks with a huge smirk on his face. Probably because of the many amount of girly envelopes he can already see.

"Indeed. It seems like you've gathered even more fans, Mido-san. That must be nice.”

“Bet it’s still nothing compares to yours though. You may not even have the time to read all of the letters from your fans with the amount you receive, huh?"

Minami raises his eyebrows. The smile on his face turns colder. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make assumptions about me, Mido-san. I don’t think we’re close enough for that.”

“You still say that after all of this time?" Torao sighs. He finally moves to take the letters from Minami. "Besides, I was joking. I know you still appreciate your fans."

"Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired. Please don't make any more jokes around me again."

"Ouch. That one hurts," says Torao with a wry smile. 

"Good. It's supposed to be." Minami huffs. He isn't actually pouting, but it may come close enough. "Why'd you say something like that, anyway? You usually will just take the letters without any comments."

"Well, I was asking because I actually need to give you something."

"... Did one of our fans ask you to give me a letter?" Minami frowns because it's very unusual.

"I guess you can say it like that." Torao answers vaguely. He then turns around in order to put the letters he's holding on the desk before opening up a drawer and taking a simple yet elegant red colored envelope. 

"Here, it's for you."

Minami blinks in surprise. Feeling curious, he takes the envelope from Torao's hand and turns it around, hoping to find the sender's name. Upon finding none, though, he flips the envelope back around. Minami's eyes widen when he sees his name written in a familiar hand-writing on the front side of the envelope. His surprise doesn’t last long though. Once he catches what’s going on, Minami’s lips curl into a pleased smile. 

“Fufufu, I see. I must say it’s not everyday I receive such a peculiar love letter. I shall read it carefully then.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Torao grins. “I’m sure the sender will be happy.”

“Of course,” Minami agrees lightly. “Thank you for … delivering the letter, Mido-san. I’ll make sure to inform you once I’ve finished composing a reply.”

"I’m looking forward to it.”

Minami nods and gives Torao another smile. Oh, he’ll make sure to write an appropriate reply. It really is an honor to receive a love letter from Mido Torao after all. 

**\-- End (011019) --**


End file.
